Trouble on Yoshi's Island
by KirbsterMK
Summary: Rainstar is a Water Yoshi telling about a war between CheepCheeps and Yoshi's. Weird, I know. Anyway, I do not own Yoshi's, but I do own the name's. I also own the name Water Yoshi. [discontinued]
1. 01

Trouble On Yoshi's Island  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was always a nice neighborhood at Yoshi's Island. Underwater, that is. Let me introduce myself. I'm a rare Yoshi. One that loves the water. In other words, a Water Yoshi. When Water Yoshi's are born, the only way you can tell it's a Water Yoshi, is by looking at it's tail. Sure, the tail would be normal, but the end of the tail would be like a mermaid's.  
  
They can also breathe underwater, and the air. They can breathe underwater without gills. Water Yoshi's are both unique and rare. My name? It's Sapphire, although most of my friends and family call me Rainstar. My name is Sapphire because of the two Sapphire diamonds on the end of my tail. So on with the story.  
  
It was a nice day. Of course, I was underwater, living in the ocean right next to Yoshi's Island. I decided to come up to the surface to see what was happening. When I swam up to the shore, I could see my two sisters and brother playing around.  
  
As I got up out of the water, I left my tail in the water, and signaled my siblings over. I knew exactly what I was going to do, since my siblings hated water. As soon as they ran over, I lashed my tail out at them, and splashed a bunch of water on them.  
  
"Rainstar! That's not nice!" my younger brother, Lava said. "You were covered in mud, anyway." I replied, "So, what have you been up to lately?" "You know we hate getting splashed, Rainy, so don't change the subject." My younger sister, Suri butted in. "Okay, okay, don't make such a big deal out of it."  
  
I walked toward my older sister, Rosa. I saw the expression on her face, and immediately knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?" I asked in a worried voice. "Nothing." Rosa replied, and she turned quickly away from me. "Tell me." I said gently but firmly. "No, nothing's wrong." She said in an extremely worried voice.  
  
"Tell me, now. Something's wrong, and I know it." I said assertively. Rosa stopped to think. "Okay," Rosa finally said, "I was walking in the woods, a few miles from here, when I heard a few voices talking. They sounded worried, and said something about us being the closest village to theirs, and about a surprise attack by water ways. I didn't know what to do, so I ran home, and didn't tell anyone."  
  
I replied, "Well, I would've seen something if the attack was coming by water. What is the closest village to this one?" "I believe it's Clear Waters. Remember the Cheep-Cheeps there? There was a Great War not long ago, and we then decided to live in peace after the war. Next week is the 25th year of us living in peace without one conflict." Rosa said.  
  
"You're too smart. Their village is about 250 miles from this village, right?" I asked. "Yep," Rosa replied. "Who is the current leader of Clear Waters?" I asked, knowing that I haven't studied the surrounding areas.  
  
"I believe it's your old enemy, Relgan. The old leader was killed about a year ago." Rosa answered. "Great. He's the one that thinks Cheep- Cheeps should be evil, right?" I needed to know. Rosa answered quickly, "Yeah, most Cheep-Cheeps are against him, but since he's the leader now, they can do nothing." "Then we will."  
  
"What? Are you crazy?!" Rosa exclaimed. "No, I'm not crazy. I just know that I am not going to watch my village get attacked." I answered her worried question. "We'll get killed! Relgan's had a year to train his armies! We haven't had a split second to even look for strong Yoshis! We're as good as dead!" Rosa said, panicked. "Shut it! We'll gather up all the volunteers that want to go. Okay? " I said calmly.  
  
"Okay," Rosa said, stunned. "Now, first, you're coming, right?" I asked Rosa. "Yeah, I'm always on your side, lil' sis." Rosa replied. "Good, now, Lava! Suri! Come over here!" I yelled over to them. They ran over.  
  
"Whacha want, Rainstar?" Lava asked. "Do you want to come with me and Rosa to stop an attack?" I asked him. "Yeah! Yeah!" Suri said, in her cute voice. She was the youngest of the family, along with her twin brother that I didn't know to well.  
  
"Okay, so, we have four in our group so far. maybe we could use one more." I said, just as a silver Yoshi walked past us. "Hey, um. Silver Yoshi!" I exclaimed. The silver Yoshi turned and faced me. "My name's Mist. Yes?" The silver Yoshi said in a female voice.  
  
"Yeah, um, there's supposed to be a surprise attack on this village. Would you like to help stop it? We only need one more person to come with us." Rosa explained. "Sure, I'd be glad to help." Mist said.  
  
So that's how it all started. Just like that. We didn't even know the silver Yoshi, and yet, she joined so quickly, you would've never expected it from a stranger. All we had to do was explain the situation to her. Later, we found out that she already knew us. 


	2. 02

Trouble On Yoshi's Island  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We started walking toward the ocean. Mist jumped in, and out of no where, she had a tail like a Water Yoshi's in a split second. "Come on, Rainstar, water's fine." Mist said. "How-How'd you know my name?" I stammered. "I know everyone's name. I am the leader of the Yoshi's, which most people don't know. Plus, I'm also psychic and have the ability to change into different kinds of Yoshi's." Mist explained.  
  
"Dang, you can do a lot." I heard Suri say. "I was born with the power, Suri. You were born with a special power, too, but you won't know what it is, until you've mastered it." Mist explained the new topic.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense. How can you not know what your special power is until you've mastered it? I mean, how can you master your power if you don't even know what it is?" Rosa asked.  
  
"Like, if you fight a lot, and you master you're fighting skills, then that's your special power. Or, if you study psychic powers, like me, and you finally reach the point where you're really good at it, that is your special power. You find out it's your special power when you start glowing purple." Mist explained the topic more clearly.  
  
"Oh, so my special power is using water and ice attacks! Remember that day that I threw water and ice orbs all over you, and I started glowing purple?" I asked Suri. "Yeah! You were afraid something had went wrong!" Suri said in a hyper voice.  
  
"Hmm, already found your special power? That's quite unusual. Usually, Yoshi's don't find their special power until after many, many years of practicing it." Mist said, "And you only practiced for three years, I believe?" "Yep." I said as I jumped in the water.  
  
My three siblings reluctantly jumped in the water after me, and we started swimming in the cool ocean toward Clear Waters.  
  
When we got there, it wasn't what I had seen two years ago. It was a dump. The water was all polluted, and you could see some of the Cheep- Cheeps moving out towards the cleaner water.  
  
"Whoa, this place is a wreck!" I heard Lava exclaim." "Tell me about it." I said in a dull way. "Come on, we have to find someone here who can explain the situation." Rosa said.  
  
"Too much explaining in one day isn't good!" Suri complained. "Oh, it's not that bad." Lava replied to Suri's complaint. A green and yellow Cheep-Cheep swam up to us. "What do you want?" He said.  
  
"We were wondering, what happened here?" Mist asked the Cheep-Cheep. "Well, Relgan, the leader here, kind of polluted the water here. He's also forcing us to do work. He trains us harshly. Of course, after a years time, you get used to it." The Cheep-Cheep said with a shrug.  
  
We just looked around. "I thought that you just wanted to know that? You can go now." The Cheep-Cheep started to swim away. "No, we're not going. We're going to help you guys out." I said, without thinking.  
  
The Cheep-Cheep turned around, and his face lit up. "Really?" He said with a smile. "Yep!" Suri said, being her usual hyper self. "Great! Not many Cheep-Cheeps here are going to rebel against Relgan. He's tough, but I do know one Cheep-Cheep that will help." The green Cheep-Cheep said as he whistled.  
  
A blue Cheep-Cheep swam up. "What do you want, Surf?" The blue Cheep- Cheep said. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Water Surfer, and this here is my friend, Wave." The green Cheep-Cheep said.  
  
"Hi!" The blue Cheep-Cheep said, hyper. "Hello, I'm Mist, and this is Rosa, Lava, Suri, and Sapphire." Mist said. "Uh, call me Rainstar." I told them, "Hey, how old is Wave?" "He's only nine." Water Surfer said, "I'm fourteen."  
  
"Oh, okay." I said. "Hey, he's three years younger than me! I'm twelve!" Suri complained. "You complain too much." Rosa said. "I do not!" Suri replied. "You guys, please, enough with this. We have to stop the attack." I said.  
  
Water Surfer looked at us in shock. "You know?" "Yeah, Rosa was taking a walk, and heard a commotion over it in the woods." Lava explained.  
  
"Too much explaining!" Suri said. "Oh, do be quiet, Suri." Mist said in a gentle voice. "Okay." Suri replied. "Okay, now, how are we going to dethrone Relgan?" I asked Water Surfer.  
  
"I don't know, no one's ever tried it before." Water Surfer replied. 


	3. 03

Trouble On Yoshi's Island  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Just makes one more step for us." I heard Rosa say under her breath. "That's okay, it'll give us much more experience." Lava reassured her." "Let's see some action, now!" Wave said. "Okay!" Suri said.  
  
The two swam around, looking for something fun to do. "All right, we might as well figure out a plan now." Mist said. We all started talking about what we should do.  
  
The plan was to sneak up on Relgan, the Cheep-Cheep leader, and force him to leave the Cheep-Cheeps alone, but as we found out, it wasn't going to be that easy.  
  
"All right, now, let's go get that idiot!" Water Surfer said, as he jumped up out of the water, and dove back down. Water Surfer returned to the surface. "Well, we need to get Suri and Wave from under water. I'll go get them." I said, as I dove down in the water.  
  
I looked around, but saw nothing. I swam deeper, and what I saw scared me. There were skeletons of Cheep-Cheeps that didn't look too old. The skeletons were maybe 3 to 12 months old.  
  
That's when it hit me.  
  
Ever since Relgan had became leader, he had killed every Cheep-Cheep that rebelled against him, except for maybe a few who slyly didn't show their real thoughts.  
  
Now, I didn't waste any time looking for my younger sister, Suri. She was always a trouble maker, but she knew when danger appears. It was like she could sense danger, almost like a sixth sense.  
  
I looked around frantically, trying to find Suri, but it didn't help. I knew she wouldn't do anything dangerous, and I knew she wouldn't stray off too far, but what could have happened to her?  
  
I swam back up to the surface. The others just looked at me. "Where's Suri and Wave?" Mist asked. "They're gone. I can't find them anywhere! All I saw were skeletons. I swear!" I said, panicked.  
  
Lava took a deep breath, and dove under water. Water Surfer and I followed him, while Mist and Rosa looked at the surface and shoreline. I don't know what happened next, but something in my mind just told me to turn around.  
  
When I did, I saw Suri and Wave in a net that was a quarter of a mile away, and being pulled farther away. I signaled Water Surfer and Lava to follow me, and I sped toward the net.  
  
I swam as I fast as my tail would take me. My tail helped me to swim faster than regular Yoshi's. When I was just a few feet away from the net, something rammed me. When I looked around, I saw a big Cheep-Cheep that looked rather furious.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm trying to help you!" I said, shocked. "We don't need any help. Especially from some weakling dinosaurs. Us Cheep- Cheeps know how to fend for ourselves!" The Cheep-Cheep said. "Then why aren't you doing anything about Relgan? He's the one causing you all this!" I said, trying to make a point.  
  
"So? We don't need your help. We can deal with the situation by ourselves." He said. Water Surfer swam up. "Stop it, Ralph. She's here to help us." Water Surfer said in a firm voice. "How can she help us? We're better off alone!" The Cheep-Cheep said. "Don't mind Ralph. He's been a big bully ever since Relgan took over." Water Surfer explained, just as Lava swam to us.  
  
Lava went up for air, then came back down again to see what was happening. I scoffed, and swam toward the net that held Suri and Wave. I slashed it open, and Suri swam to the surface. Ralph, Water Surfer, Wave, Lava, and I followed her. 


	4. 04

Trouble On Yoshi's Island  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Suri took a few deep breaths as all of our heads popped up from the water. Suri glared at Ralph. "Why did you put Wave and I in the stupid net?! You're just a big meanie! Rainstar! He was mean to me!" Suri said, pointing at Ralph.  
  
"I know Suri, he didn't mean it though. He's just having a hard time like the rest of the Cheep-Cheeps here. You've seen the environment they're forced to live in. Just let go for now Suri. If it happens again, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. Okay?" I asked her pleadingly, because the last thing we needed was a war between the Yoshi's and the Cheep-Cheeps again.  
  
Suri thought this over very careful. After a moments' time, she replied, "Okay, but only if he's not mean any more." "You heard her, Ralph. No more being a bully. Okay?" Water Surfer looked over at the big Cheep- Cheep.  
  
"Fine, just make sure she doesn't annoy me." Ralph said grumpily. Then, out of the sky, in the distance, we saw a purple blur heading straight for the water. Suri looked up. "Hey! It's Terri! I wonder what he's doing here?" She said.  
  
As the figure (Purple blur) fell faster and faster toward the water, we heard a harsh, cold laugh. Then a splash. Suri dove under water again, and swam toward the figure. I gave Lava a confused look. "Oh, I forgot, Suri has a twin. His name is Terri. Of course, you can tell the difference between them. Terri has wings." Lava explained.  
  
"Oh, well, next time tell me." I said, and I too dove under water, and followed Suri, with Lava, Water Surfer, Wave, and Ralph right behind me. We swam up to Suri, and we saw the figure, unconscious in the water. I swam up to the figure, who appeared to be a purple Yoshi with bright red, fluffy wings. I grabbed him, and swam toward the surface. Suri and the others followed.  
  
When we reached the surface, I saw Rosa and Mist. "Oh, you found Suri and Wave! We were starting to get worried!" Rosa said. "Not now, we have Suri's twin instead." I said, trying to wake up the unconscious Yoshi. "Whoa, you found out about that?" Rosa asked, shocked. "Yeah, Lava told me." I explained.  
  
"Oh, okay." Rosa replied. Finally, the Yoshi woke up, he saw me, and backed off. "Whoa! Wait a minute! I'm WAY too young to heaven yet!" He said as he backed away and flew. I rolled my eyes. "You're not in heaven yet, it's okay. You were knocked out of the air." I said laughing.  
  
"Hey, Terri! What are you doin' here?" Suri asked. "Suri, what are you doing here?" The purple Yoshi asked Suri. "I'm here to stop an attack. What about you?" Suri said. "I'm here to beat the crap out of an idiot. Remember Twister?" Terri asked. "Yeah, I remember that fool. He needs to get a life!" Suri said. "No, he needs a few more lives than one, because he's just an idiot that way!" Terri said.  
  
The two were hyper. Terri flew down into the water, back up out of the water, and shook the water off of him. "What was the point of that?" I asked. "I don't know, I just felt like doing it." Terri answered with a hyper smile. "I can see why they're twins." I thought to myself. As I was thinking this, I heard Water Surfer shout out, "Hurry! Guys, get under water! And fast!"  
  
I snapped out of it, and looked around me. There, in the sky, was a black evil-looking Yoshi with purple dragon-like wings. He was smiling ominously. I was the last one to dive under water. Since my tail was long enough, the black Yoshi grabbed it right before I could get deeper in the water. He held me by the tail while flying around in circles, apparently waiting for the others to come up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled at the black Yoshi. "No need to yell," He said, "Especially when it's your life in danger." He smirked. I looked down. There were huge Cheep-Cheeps with long, sharp claws on their fins, and long, sharp teeth. They were looking up at me like I was a delicacy. "What are you doing?" I asked again, "I'm a Yoshi! Just like you! I'm your kind, for goodness sake!" "You are far from my kind," He said, "As you are a Water Yoshi, and I am not."  
  
I grabbed one of his wings. "If you drop me, you're coming down, too." I said glaring at the mysterious black Yoshi. "Those Cheep-Cheeps down there wouldn't dare to touch me. They'd all be killed. But I'm pretty sure they'd like a nice, rare Water Yoshi." He said as he smiled ominously again. Water Surfer popped his head out of the water to see what was going on. He saw me being held above the Cheep-Cheeps, and he just looked at the black Yoshi.  
  
"Twister, you leave her alone! She did nothing to you!" Water Surfer said. "She did when she said she was going to stop the attack on Yoshi's Island. They've been living in peace for too long. They need some havoc over there," Twister said as he smiled evilly at me, "And you'll be the first to meet death." Twister let go of my tail, and I fell toward the group of Cheep-Cheeps.  
  
Right before I fell in the water, I saw Rosa, Mist, Suri, Lava, and Terri swim toward the Cheep-Cheeps. I splashed into the water, and I felt claws everywhere, attempting to tear me apart. I slapped the Cheep-Cheeps with my tail to stop them, and I swam away. The other kept fighting the Cheep-Cheeps. When the Cheep-Cheeps went away, I was relieved, and the group came back to see if I was all right.  
  
By this time, we had gotten to the surface, and Twister was there, just smirking at us. I knew something else was about to happen, so I braced myself. I looked up at him with hatred in my eyes, and I shot out an ice beam at him from out of my mouth. 


End file.
